The Chocolate Dilemma
by aQuatix
Summary: 14th of february, it's a day where 2 big events occur for Shishido... R&R pls.


The Chocolate Dilemma 

Disclaimer : I really wanna kidnap them! XDDD *got whacked by another fangirl* ouch. T_T 

Warning : Yaoi ensues! Some ooc-ness too, I warn you. XD 

*** 

Fourteenth of February has always been an unforgettable moment for lovers. Girls usually make chocolates for their boyfriends while the boys give them flowers. Well, not only lovers. The same thing also happened to the Hyotei Tennis Club. There were too many fangirls that gathered to give the captain chocolates for the day. Not only Atobe, but also Yuushi, Ootori and also all the others.

"Aargh! I hate valentines!!" Shishido grumbled.

"Maa, Shishido-san…" Ootori sweatdropped.

"Kyaa~~~!!!!! Shishido-senpai, please accept my feelings…!" There was one crazy fangirl for him.

Ootori felt uneasy when he saw that. He had always wanted to show his senpai the feeling he'd been hiding for what seemed like forever, but never had a chance to do that. He thought, he wanted to give him a chocolate, but Shishido didn't seem to be 'that' kind of guy.

"Hahaha!! C'mon, give your chocolates to this great Atobe-sama!!!!!"

"Atobe's so creepy…" Shishido said.

"True! True!" Gakuto agreed right away.

"Aaah!! Yuushi gets many too!!" He pointed at the bespectacled. 

"Demo~~, Yuushi is not creepy~~" The redhead pouted. 

"Aww, sweet couple~~! Yucks." -_- 

"Shishido, you're so unromantic!!" 

"Am I?! So, what of it?!" Ootori sighed. He decided to left the two senpais quarrelling about such stupid topic. 

_Shishido-san…_

He then, bumped into someone, that is no other than… "Oshitari-senpai? Gomen, I wasn't looking." 

"It's okay. Have you seen Gakuto?" 

"Uhm, he's over there with Shishido-san." 

"Oh right, thanx, and… happy b'day, Ootori." He smirked. 

"Huh? How could you…?" 

"Someone told me. 'Someone'…" Yuushi left him confused. 

"Who exactly IS 'someone'?" He asked himself defeatedly. 

In the other hand, Yuushi approached the battlefield of Shishido and Gakuto. It's quite of a sure thing that the blue haired guy came by his lover's side to calm him down. Everyone knew that he was the best when it comes to handling a certain Hyotei acrobatic player. 

"Gakuto, stop it now, ok. I wanna have a talk with Shishido here." He told him softly. 

"Demo, Yuushi~~" 

"Please…?" 

"What are you two gonna talk about? Why can't I join you?" 

"It's a man-to-man talk!" Shishido mocked him. 

"I'm a man too!" 

"Hehe! You're just a kid!" This resulted him to earn a death glare from Yuushi. 

"C'mon, Gakuto. Be a good boy and I'll tell you later." He landed a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. 

"Mm hmm. See you Yuushi." He left with a smile after receiving a certain someone's kiss. 

"Yuushi, you don't plan on telling your lover boy, do you?!" *glare cynically* 

"Saa ne…" 

"You'd better not! I warn you!" 

"I was just joking, Shishido. Calm down." 

"Well, so… What should I do? It's his b'day!" 

"Give him a chocolate." 

"WHAT?!" O_o 

"I said, give him a chocolate. It's valentine's day too after all" 

"B-but…" Shishido stammered. 

"Gakuto said Ootori likes dark chocolates." 

"Huh? Did you tell your lover boy to ask him 'bout that?" 

"No, but he said so when he saw Gakuto made me a milk chocolate." 

"He made you a… chocolate?" He sweatdropped. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"…nothing, never mind." Shishido said rather uneasily. 

"Try that, Shishido. Trust me, he'll like it." Yuushi assured him. 

Meanwhile, Gakuto was humming slightly as he walked past Ootori who was rather confused. He was practically gleaming with a mysterious weird indescribable aura, which sent shivers down the sophomore's spine. 

"Mukahi-senpai…" He sweatdropped. 

"Oooh, Ootori!! Just what are you doing here? Waiting for that stupid Shishido?" 

"I-I…" he blushed madly. THIS really made Gakuto burst into laughter. 

"Hahaha! Ootori, look, you're blushing!" 

"No, I'm not!" He tried his best to deny it. 

"Aww, don't be like that." 

"S-sorry, I…" But failed miserably. (aqua: ^^;; he's just not that kind of person, I think.) 

"Bullying someone, KID?!" Shishido came to the rescue! 

"Shishido-san?" The blushing Ootori was startled by that. 

"Choutaro, let's go home." 

"H-hai!" The sophomore soon replied. 

"Hey, where's Yuushi?" 

"Oh, right, he was waiting for you at the club room." 

"Ok, thankies. See you two!" Gakuto waved. 

"Che! Damn Yuushi." Shishido grumbled. 

"Ano, Shishido-san…?" 

"Ha? Choutaro? Oh, right, let's go." 

The two of them walked side by side nervously. They even kept some distance between them. Without their acknowledge, two pairs of eyes were watching them from the clubroom. 

"Yuushi, why are we doing this?" 

"Don't you feel like knowing what they're going to do?" 

"Well… But can't it wait? I wanna go home." He pouted. 

"You can rarely see them like this. I'll give you a treat later, ok?" He gave him a convincing smile. 

"Wai! Wai!" He glomped the taller boy. 

"Okay, okay. Ne, Gakuto…" 

"Mmm?" He flashed a bright smile. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." Yuushi returned the smile gently. 

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." The redhead put his arms around his lover's neck. 

"You know what? I guess other things can wait…" 

That was the last thing came out of his mouth before he locked his lips with Gakuto's. They were too busy to care for 'other' things. Good thing that Jiroh skipped school while Atobe and Kabaji were still busy with the girls and their chocolates. 

*** 

"Ne, Choutaro, let's stop over here." Shishido stopped in front of a fancy looking chocolate shop.

"Huh? Shishido-san, are you going to buy something?" 

"Maybe…" He walked in, followed by his kouhai. 

"Irasshai…" The shopkeeper greeted. 

"Uhm… you have dark chocolates?" 

"I think so." 

"Shishido-san, are you buying this for someone you like?" Ootori asked in a timid tone. 

"Eh… probably." As a result, he tried his best to surpress the blood rising up his face. 

"Oh… I see." Ootori pained. 

_So, I guess I have no chance, ne… not at all. _

"Hai, douzo…" 

"Thanx. Choutaro, I'm done. Are you going to buy anything?" 

"Uhm… no." 

"Ja, let's go then." (aqua: Shishido's so sweet to HIS 'Choutaro' XDDD) 

"Hai…" 

By the time they walked out of the shop, the two Seigaku regulars, who were going into the shop, appeared before them. And Shishido was not so happy about this. He didn't want to be seen together with a certain sophomore like this! Especially in this kind of place. They really picked the wrong time to bump into each other. The aforementioned two didn't realized their presence at first but… 

"Ne, Eiji, isn't it Shishido and Ootori from Hyotei?" 

"Eep?!" Shishido squeaked. 

"Sou desu nya!" 

"Ah, Seigaku no Fuji to Kikumaru-san?" Ootori asked politely. 

"What a coincidence." Fuji smiled as usual. 

"Ack! Choutaro, we got to go now. Sorry you two!" He dragged Ootori away. 

"Bye bye!!" Eiji waved. 

"Ne, Eiji. You realize that that Shishido called Ootori by his first name?" 

"What's his name anyways? I don't even remember…" -_-;; 

"Never mind. Anyway, which one should I buy for Tezuka ne…?" 

"Nya~~ I wanna buy one for Ooishi too. Hey, I think this one is nice." And they bought those chocolates. 

*** 

"Shi-Shishido-san?!" Ootori blushed madly.

"What?" 

"Why are we… running like this?" 

"Huh?" He suddenly stopped. "Right, why should we?" He sweatdropped. 

"A-ano… your… h-hand." Shishido didn't seem to realize that he's been holding Ootori's hand. 

"G-gomen!" He let it go right away. 

Silence suddenly fell upon the two who were now, avoiding each other's gaze. Little did they know that they were already back to Hyotei Gakuen, their school. 

"HAHAHA!! Look at all this chocolates, Kabaji!" Came a familiar voice from nearby. 

"Uis." 

"Atobe?!" 

"Shishido? Ootori?!" 

Then, to make things worse, another couple from Hyotei's doubles one came out of the clubroom all sweaty and breathless… 

"Y-you guys haven't… gone home yet?" Gakuto sweatdropped. (aqua: he's already sweaty! XD) 

"…" Everyone fell speechless. 

"I'm going home. This time I really AM!" Shishido finelly said stressfully. 

"Shi-Shido-san!" Ootori was left behind. 

"Kabaji, let's go." 

"Uis." 

"Ootori, you'd better go home too, 'coz we're heading back too. C'mon Gakuto." Yuushi told him. 

"Hai, senpai." 

The gray haired walked home alone, with a look upon his face. Shishido didn't even say 'happy b'day' to him. Come to think about it, who's that 'someone' Oshitari-senpai had been talking about? 

"Could it be… him? No, no, it can't be. Must be Mukahi-senpai." He told himself. 

"But senpai, he… doesn't know about my birthday." He was left in anxiety. 

*** 

"Moshi-moshi, Oshitari desu." 

"Yuushi, I can't do this!!!" 

"Shishido, you don't have to yell like that." He answered calmly. 

"Dousuru?! I'm already in front of his apartment right now!" 

"Nani?! Then why don't you come in?" 

"I'm… I'm-" 

"You're scared. Of rejection." 

"Huh? N-no, I'm not!" (aqua: imagine Shishido's panic face! *evil grin*) 

"Here's an advice, take him out first, then give him your chocolate." 

"NANI?!! Y-you mean like… t-taking him out for a d-date?" He stammered. 

"Ehehehe. Just say that you have something to talk anout." He can imagine Shishido blushing from the end of the line. 

"Oh, sou ka…" 

"Ja, good luck. I gotta pick Gakuto up for a date." 

"I see. Have fun... I guess." 

They hung up. Then, just when Shishido was about to press the doorbell, Ootori opened the door and walked out, not knowing that he was there. And if one of them had moved any further, they would have bumped into each other. The two were so close that they were almost kissing. Both fell speechless and just stared at each other as a tinge of pink blush crept up their faces. 

"Shi-Shishido-san…" 

"Ch-Choutaro…" He took a step back. 

"G-gomen." Ootori suddenly found the floor interesting. 

"Ano… Choutaro, w-would you like to… well, g-go out with me?" 

"Eh? Y-you mean…" 

"N-no! I mean… I need someone to talk to at the moment." He did as Yuushi told him. 

"Oh… okay then." His face looked a bit down. 

Soon, Ootori and his senpai walked through the alley to a park near by. Shishido took a seat at a bench, followed by the younger. The awkward situation didn't last too long. After a few moments, Shishido spoke up. 

"Ne, Choutaro… d-do you think it's weird for me to… hand a chocolate to someone I l-like?" 

"Huh? Of course not at all, Shishido-san." He turned to look at him. "It's valentine." 

"Sou ne…" 

"Shishido-san, have you, well, confessed?" 

"Eh? I-I… no." He sighed. " I think I'm afraid… I'd get… rejected." 

"That person must be a fool to reject someone as nice as you!" He blurted out. 

"Choutaro…?" 

"Aah… I mean…" *blush* 

"Haha! You're so cute." He smiled. 

"…c-cute?" The boy blushed more. 

"Thanx for encouraging me." 

"H-hai." 

"So… Choutaro, would you… accept this?" He took the chocolate he's been holding. 

"M-me? Shishido-san, y-you mean-" 

"Shh… Just answer yes or no." He leaned closer, half sure that his feelings were returned. 

"…yes." He smiled ever so sweetly. 

"Good. Here, wanna give it a try?" He leaned even closer. 

"Mm hmm…" He put it into his mouth to taste it. 

"How does it taste?" This time, his voice was low and seductive. 

"Kinda' bitter but I like it." 

"Let's make it sweeter." 

Shishido caught his cheek and gave him a full kiss on his lips. Ootori was so shocked that he unconsciously opened his mouth, giving the older boy an access to slid his tongue into his mouth. Slowly tasting the chocolate, which was melting slowly, as they savored the kiss. 

"Bittersweet taste." Shishido stated once they broke the kiss. 

"More of the sweet." The younger added with a smile. 

"Happy b'day, koi." He kissed him again, holding him close in hi arms. "And happy Valentine's Day too." 

"So it's you all along. You told Oshitari-senpai, didn't you?" He said in Shishido's arms. 

"So what? Ne, how about going home now? To your apartment." 

"I'll go wherever you go to." They walked arm in arm to Ootori's apartment. Shishido made a mental note to thank Yuushi for this, surely. 

**-OWARI- **

A/n : My first Hyotei ficcies. I luv ShishiTori! XDD Mind me if there's too much OOC-ness. m(_ _)m reviews are greatly appreciated. For the previous reviewers of my fic, doumo arigato! ^^ 


End file.
